


Mapping

by turnyourankle



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia, Jamia and Lindsey are on a roadtrip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle, prompt 'roadtrips'.

"I can't believe I'm sitting again," Alicia says, and slurps the rest of her drink. Jamia winces at the sound. "My ass is fucking killing me."

"It's a killer ass, hun, nothing to complain about," Lyn says, eyes fixed on the map spread out before her. She's biting her lip, red lacquered nails tracing the roads.

"We can take the night off," Alicia says, and Jamia oooh's in response. It's their first real break since they started driving twenty hours ago, all taking turns at the wheel. "Picture a big bouncy bed you could drown in. Plush pillows, sheets with a thread count so high you'd think they were spun by nuns in the alps. A shower with hot, hot water..."

"...and soft towels wrapping all the way around you, like a big, fluffy cocoon," Jamia continues. "Only, you know, less creepy."

"Now tell me you don't want to make a stop." Alicia quirks her eyebrow and Jamia props her chin in her hand, eyes wide and blinking. 

"There's virtue in getting where you're going as fast as you can."

"And there's virtue in enjoying the trip," Jamia says. Her and Alicia are wearing matching smiles; too sweet, and far too innocent. 

Lyn rolls her eyes and folds the map together, says, "Fine, but I have dibs on the shower."

*

There's warm breath on Lyn's neck, and she drifts into awareness, her nerves buzzing at the sensation. She can't see the digital clock from where she's lying, but her hair's still wet: she must've fallen asleep recently. Lyn recognizes the familiar texture of Alicia's mouth dragging over her shoulder, her hands tracing familiar patterns on Lyn's stomach: a figure eight that turning into a butterfly and evolving into her name.

"Lyn. Lyn. You up?" Alicia whispers, and hitches her leg over Lyn's. If she wasn't awake already that would've done it. Lyn just mmm's in response, not wanting to wake Jamia. "m'glad, I can't fucking - it's like, like my skin's humming or some shit."

Alicia nuzzles her neck and moves again, straddles Lyn's thigh. She moves slowly, one hand still on the bed, carrying her weight. She pushes moves her hips, applying pressure and lets out a high pitched noise. The mattress squeaks and Jamia moves closer, fingers digging into Lyn's flesh. 

"Hey," Jamia says, voice too sharp for someone who's just woken up. "Is this...?" Jamia's voice trails off, and her thumb is just under the hem of Lyn's shirt. Soft, but determined; barely touching the fabric of Lyn's underwear, but touching it nonetheless. Lyn tries to focus, looks at Jamia's face, and then down. Jamia's only wearing a bra, and her breasts are pressing against Lyn's ribs. Her nipples are hard.

Lyn nods, and emphasizes her statement by shifting one hip up, making Alicia moan as she grinds against Lyn's thigh. "Yeah," Lyn says, voice already raw. "Definitely."

Alicia smiles slyly, and her teeth gleam in the dark. She licks Lyn's collarbone, and continues humping her thigh. She lifts Lyn's shirt up, revealing a bare chest. Jamia places a kiss on the side of Lyn's mouth, and there's a definite want in her stomach now, skin itching for more touch, more friction. 

Jamia moves her hand from Lyn's abdomen to her crotch, fingers deftly working under her panties. It's quick and rough, and exactly what Lyn wants. She jerks into the touch. 

Alicia's pelvic bone digs into her leg and she lets out a drawn out, "Oh." Alicia tenses, and rolls to the side. 

Lyn lets out a, "Fuck," when one of Jamia's fingers slip inside of her, pushing up, up. Lyn tenses the muscles of her legs, squeezing them together as she tries to keep the pressure inside consistent. 

"Shhh, let it go," Jamia says, and trails kisses across her hips. Lyn gasps when Alicia starts sucking on one of her nipples, tongue making circles. Lyn's entire body is electric, and she stretches into the touch, all the feeling pooling to her crotch. Jamia rubs the heel of her palm against Lyn's clit, hand steady. Lyn's eyes flutter closed and arches her back involuntarily, muscles tightening rhythmically. 

Jamia watches Lyn's chest heave as her breathing evens out. Alicia pecks Jamia's lips and sucks on her fingers before resting her head on Lyn's chest. 

"M'gonna. Gonna need 'nother shower."

"I think we all need one," Jamia says, and laughs. Jamia's close enough that Lyn can see the constellation of freckles on her cheek. Lyn yawns and starts counting the dots, mapping Jamia's face.


End file.
